Extraño
by Suzu yuzuki
Summary: Algo extraño pasa entre la nieta de la entrenadora y el neko de Seigakun. Entren y lean...soy pésima con los summarys


**Princes of tennis no me pertenece, sino a su creador Konomi Takeshi**

No era nada de extraño que Kikumaru_sempai diese abrazos a todos los titulares y a los que consideraba como amigos, pero si que era extraño que siempre le diese un beso en la mejilla a Sakuno la nieta de la entrenadora Ryazuki Sumire.

-Buenos días o'chibi!-dijo lanzándoselos a el para abrazarlo

-K...Kikumaru_sempai me...ahogas-decía un joven de cabellos verdosos cuyo nombre era Echizen Ryoma que acababa de ser atacado por el pelirrojo

-Ya déjalo Eiji-dijo Oishi_sempai

-Hai hai-hizo un puchero para después dejar a Ryoma libre

Ya era hora de entrar a clases por lo cual cada uno fue por su camino, las clases transcurrieron igualmente, hasta que toco la hora del almuerzo, donde todos salieron de clases.

-Sakuno_chan vamos a las canchas de tenis, tenemos que animar al príncipe Ryoma-decía una joven de cabellos castaños con dos coletas, eufóricamente

-Ah...-antes de que pudiera saciar algo está ya fue jalada hacia las canchas de tenis donde los titulares y los demás practicaban

Un pelirrojo entre la multitud pudo divisar a un par de trenzas que para el eran muy familiares, así que salió rápidamente de las canchas para darle un gran abrazo, mientras la joven se sonrojaba

-Saku_chan! ¿Viniste a verme no?-decía Eiji en forma infantil, los demás se sorprendieron, pues desde cuando el y Sakuno tenían tanta confía y eran tan buenos amigos, esta tan sólo le sonrió en forma de afirmación, mientras el pelirrojo alegre saltaba de un lado a otro

Todos los presentes miraban algo extrañados la situación, pero el más extrañado fue Ryoma que se preguntaba: ¿desde cuándo esos dos son tan cercanos?¿qué es eso de que Sakuno lo viene a ver a el?¿no era que me venía a animar a mi, con su amiguita la gritona?,pero lo que más sorprendió a este fue que la de trenzas le dio un bentou al joven pelirrojo que lo acepto gustoso y se fueron juntos para almorzar, los presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas y más, pero Ryoma solo miraba a la pareja que se alejaba de las canchas.

-Ryoma como no te des prisa tela quitaran-dijo un Momoshiro con algo de picardía

-Mphm-dijo para después irse sin más

-¿Hay cuando aprenderá este chiquillo?-se preguntó para sí Momoshiro

A la hora de salida Eiji como ahora casualmente solía hacer,le dio un beso a Sakuno en la mejilla,y se despidió para irse,mientras esto pasaba Ryoma miraba la escena,con miles de pensamiento. Al día siguiente en la entrada se encontraba un Eiji con una flor en mano,y al ver a Sakuno se acercó rápidamente a ella y le entregó una dalia de color rosa,esta se sonrojó a más no poder,pero aún así acepto la rosa con gusto,para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y volverse a reencontrar en el descanso. Ryoma vio todo la escena mientras las preguntas se le acumulaban en mente.

En el descanso todos los titulares de Seigakun se encontraban algo extrañados por el comportamiento de Ryoma, ya que no se estaba concentrando en el entrenamiento

-¿Ryoma sucede algo?-pregunto Momoshiro pero este tan sólo lo ignoro,para fijar su mirada en una joven de trenzas que acababa de llegar con su amiga,este no paso ese gestó y miro a Ryoma con picardía-Ryoma esta molesto,por que la nieta de la entrenadora no viene a animarlo a el,si no a Kikamura_sempai

-Saku_chan!-se oyó un grito por parte de Eiji,la joven oyó a alguien decir su nombre por lo que le era inconfundible y miro para este para después sonreír le dulcemente, Ryoma solo miraba la escena con los ojos posados en la joven, mientras tanto en una esquina un Fuji miraba divertido la escena

-Ryoma te la van a quitar-dijo nuevamente Momoshiro,este solo volteo para verlo y darle una fría mirada de desinterés

-Waaa Saku_chan,esto está delicioso-se oyó un grito en todo la cancha,todo giraron para ver al individuo que pegó tan grito,y sólo para encontrarse al pelirrojo comiendo unos origamis preparados por la nieta de la entrenadora,mientras esta esbozaba una gran sonrisa con unos leves toques rosados en las mejillas

Fuji se fue acercando lentamente a el lugar de donde se acababa de escuchar el grito pegado por el neko de Seigakun, con esa sonrisa tan propia, pero misteriosa, del.

-Sakuno_chan-dijo el prodigio por detrás de esta, en ese instante a Sakuno, le dio un escalofrío, y voltea para encontrarse a Fuji con su sonrisa

-F...Fuji_sempai...pa...pasa algo-dijo Sakuno con su habitual tartamudeo

-¿Desde cuando tanta confianza con Eiji_sempai?¿acaso están saliendo?-pregunto el prodigio

-N...noo yo y Eiji no somos pareja...solo amigos-dijo Sakuno sonrojada

-Mphm-salió un sonido de los labios de Fuji

Mientras tanto Ryoma oía atentamente la conversación, y se alegraba de que la nieta de la entrenadora no fuese la pareja de aquel neko, pero aún así muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Ryoma.


End file.
